


[Podfic] Blood and sand by LadyIrina

by mxartbotboy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, ManDadlorian, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, it's not easy being a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: A violent battle leaves the Mandalorian badly injured and Baby Yoda vulnerable and alone. That is until a stranger decides to help.A look at a very unlikely duo through the eyes of someone else.~~Podfic produced by the Mandorin Oranges Fan Club
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	[Podfic] Blood and sand by LadyIrina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood and sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573604) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



**Text:** [Blood and sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573604)

 **Author:** [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina)

**Credits:**

Narrator: mxartbotboy  
Liita: layeredlikeanonion  
Din: Alyxwithoutthe'e'  
Original Music: mxartbotboy  
Editor: mxartbotboy

 **Length:** 14 minutes

 **Download:** [mp3](https://ia601402.us.archive.org/5/items/blood-and-sand/Blood%20and%20Sand.mp3) (right click and 'save as')

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's finally here! The first of hopefully many podfics of Lady Irina's wonderful series. This is a very exciting project to work on, and a big thank you to the Mandorin Discord for your interest and support in this.
> 
> Hit me up on tumbr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com) and say hi!


End file.
